


[Podfic] The Step Before The Leap

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, piercing play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of their lives, they’ve moved around one another, naked or clothed, without any kind of awareness of personal space, but things are different now. Since their father had died, things had been different, and not for the better at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Step Before The Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Step Before the Leap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/885656) by [shaenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie). 



**Length:** 29:56  
 **File Size:** 32MB|14MB  
 **Download:** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015011302.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015011901.zip)

 

Lovely Shaenie writes some absolutely marvellous kink.

Audiobook by cybel


End file.
